


lego 'art' for Shiver

by wyomingnot



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Legos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: a little lego reylo to accompany Rex's wondeful fic





	lego 'art' for Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271151) by [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Rex, for inspiring me! <3
> 
> [originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/169384646935/sometimes-i-read-something-and-just-gotta-do-lego)


End file.
